


To the victors the spoils

by Helis_von_Askir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: Just something that happened in Apocrypha.





	To the victors the spoils

**Author's Note:**

> All these tentacles, they need to be put to a good use.  
This comes from playing too much Skyrim and watching too many Japanese anime as a child.

**To the victor the spoils**

It had been close, Liandra would not deny that, but she was sure she would have been able to defeat and kill Miraak on her own. But for some reason Hermaeus Mora had decided to interfere and kill Miraak himself. After keeping him alive for thousands of years he just stabbed him and set all the dragon souls he had collected free. Or not exactly free.

“To the victor the spoils.” Mora announced as all those souls descended onto Liandra. She didn’t know if Miraak’s soul was among them too, and frankly she preferred not to know. The though was an unpleasant one to her. The force of them was so great that it forced her to her knees. There were so many of them.It felt like she was being squashed.

After what felt like half an eternity she had absorbed all the souls and knelt there pating, trying to get herself back under control.

“It was a pleasure to watch you fight.” Mora continued in that weird voice of his. “Yes, so much pleasure.”

Suddenly some of the tentacles that made up Mora’s body, for lack of a better word, snaked around her arms and legs and forced her back up. Before she knew it some additional ones started removing her armor and clothes.

“What are you doing?” She asked. Within moments she was naked before the myriad eyes of the Deadric Prince.

“You gave me pleasure, now I will give you pleasure.” Mora explained. “Yes, such pleasure as you will have never known before.”

“That is not necessary.” Liandra tried to break free, but the tentacles held her fast. Sex with a Daedric Prince was not anywhere on her to-do list, especially not one made up of eyes and tentacles. She actually found that pretty revulsive.

“I insist.” Mora replied and Liandra was lifted up further and spread wide. “It will also give me pleasure to watch you receiving it.”

Liandra wanted to protest but another tentacle sneaked over her mouth covering it like a gag and then she felt the first tentacle probe at her cunt. Just caressing the moist flesh, putting just the slightest bit of pressure on it. Despite herself she moaned at the sensation. And then it pushed inside. It was not big, but hot, and Liandra arched her back as it started to fill her. Slighty thrusting in and out of her.

Soon enough she could feel her juices start flowing out of her and the gag disappeared from her mouth allowing her to moan out loud. Which she did, long and very loud.

“Yes, tell me how much I please you.” Mora urged and she felt a second tentacle start pushing against her ass.

Before Liandra could protest it slipped in, making her cry in pain and surprise. Liandra shouted at the intrusion, but it also felt so, so good. She almost didn’t notice the othere wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them, playing with her nipples.

Then the tentacle in her cunt disppeard only to be replaced by another one, a bigger one. It pushed in and it filled her almost to bursting. Liandra screamed and moaned and cursed while she was fucked in both her cunt and ass but the tentacles were relentless. She came harder than ever before. Screaming at the top of her lungs, hanging bonelessly in the tentacles holding her up for Mora to see everything.

“Wonderful,” Mora purred. “I will give you more.”

“No…” Liandra tried to protest but was ignorned. The tentacles fucked her again, even harder than before. She was not sure if Mora understood that he could kill her with this. She doubted it, he was a Daedric Prince, what did he care about some mortal in his realm?

“Oh, yes,” Mora almost groaned as she came again. “Yes, I think I will join you now.”

Liandra did not know what he meant, but the tentacles lowered her and pulled out of her. They depositied her on one of the altars and secured her there. And then the eyes disappeared and a huge, horned…man stood in front of the altar, naked and hard.

“Ah, I see you did not know I could do that.” Mora, it had to be him, laughed. “Oh, how I will enjoy this.”

With that he grabbed her legs, spread the further and entered her. He was not gentle, on the contrary, he hammered into her so hard that Liandra was glad she was secured to the stone slab. She lost count of the time she came, but she could feel Mora shooting his hot, burning seed into her half a dozen times. Not that it made him stop, he stayed hard and kept fucking her like mad.

She did not know how much time had passed when he suddenly pulled out of her. Hoping that he was done, Liandra forced herself to look up at him. It wasn’t easy, she was exhausted and sore all over.

Mora made a gesture with his hand and Liandra was flipped over, presenting her ass to him. He climeb on top of her and entered her ass roughly. “Oh, yes, I start to understand why mortals enjoy this so much. I must learn all there it to this.”

Liandra cried out. Not at the penetration, that was fine, despite her exhaustion, but because she realized that it would be a long time before she would be allowed to leave Acpocrypha, if ever.

End


End file.
